


pleasure-seeking

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Bottom Sam Winchester, Double Penetration, Gangbang, M/M, Soulless Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sam's back from the Pit. He's mostly the same except he doesn't need to sleep anymore and there's an unexplained ache inside of him now. But getting stuffed with cocks helps.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55
Collections: Anonymous





	pleasure-seeking

Things weren’t the same for Sam when he came back from the Pit. He didn’t know quite what was different. He didn’t know the words to explain how he was different. He just felt the changes. He felt _changed_.  
  
  


Sam didn’t need to sleep now. Humans slept, whether an hour a day or ten hours; humans needed to sleep. They _should_ sleep. Yet Sam could not. The days following his return, he would lay in bed, close his eyes and wait. Sleep never came.  
  
  
Sam could no longer experience certain emotions and feelings. He felt anger, frustration, and jealousy. Never love or compassion. He could smirk and sneer and frown genuinely, but smiles never really reached his eyes.  
  
  
However, pleasure was something Sam felt. He felt it as he sliced vampires’ heads off and stabbed werewolves. He felt it as he dug up bones and burned them, as the maleficent ghosts wailed and went up in flames. But he also felt pleasure as he jerked himself off to completion; one fist around his dick and the other up his ass. The stretch was a welcomed ache.

  
  


And so, he picked up a new habit.

  
  


He propositioned a stranger, late at night on the street and then found himself pushed up against a wall in an alleyway. He was bruised and roughened up, body used and abused, but it was the best orgasm he’s had since he’s returned topside. So, when he didn’t hunt down monsters and terrors that go bump in the night, he spent his time seeking pleasure. He found pleasure in bars and clubs, in the form of tall burly men who could hold him down and fill him up. Who’d leave careless bite marks and bruises.  
  
  
Sam couldn’t feel emotional pain; words didn’t hurt him. Physically, however, was something he could feel. Sex was a perfect way to get everything he wanted.  
  
The more men in him and over him and under him, the better. The harder the slaps, the rougher the thrusts, the better.  
  
Pleasure and pain all mixed together was Sam’s favorite concoction.  
  
–  
  
Tonight was a night much like other nights. He invited two men back from the bar near his motel room to give him a good time. Rich and Adam, they had called themselves. Once the three of them were inside Sam’s tacky motel room, the dark haired guy, Rich, had Sam up against the door. Kissing his mouth, wet and nasty and eager. He rutted himself against Sam, desperate and starved. After a few minutes, his friend with the buzzcut, Adam, complained.

  
  


“The whore’s not just for you, Dick.” Rich breaks apart and Sam gets a chance to look over his head to see Adam. Naked. He’s made himself comfortable on Sam’s cheap twin bed. Off-white top sheets pulled down.

  
  


Rich throws a seductive grin toward Sam and nods his head in the direction of the bed.

  
  


Sam strips without putting on a show, but he gets loud drunk catcalls anyway. On the bed, Adam immediately pushes him down into the sheets so he can eat Sam out. The guy takes his time lapping at his hole and spitting into it until it’s all nice and wet. And then he’s re-arranging them and Sam finds himself in Adam’s lap. Thick cock stretching him out.

  
  


Sam’s getting his nipples pinched and ass fucked into, hard. The guy’s facial hair grazed Sam’s skin as he grunted low and loud in Sam’s ear. His huge muscled thighs slapping up against Sam’s. They grind against each other, hot and heavy.  
  
“You think your sloppy hole can take two cocks at the same time?” Rich says, standing in front of the bed. He’s roughly pumping his cock in one hand. With his other hand, he’s pushing a lubed finger in Sam’s hole. Like he was too eager to find out, no matter what Sam said.  
  
“I can handle it.” Sam looks him in the eye. He gives a hint of a smirk. The man grins widely and pushes more fingers in, as Adam keeps fucking into Sam. Suddenly a bottle’s touching his ass and he hears its content being squirted out. Lube is pressed and spread between his ass cheeks. Several moments later and Sam’s got two cocks thrusting wildly into him. Sam couldn’t help, but to lay his head back onto Adam’s shoulder. The stretch burned. It was painful in the most delicious way.  
  
  


Sam panted and cursed as he held his own dick in his fist.  
  
The two men fucked him hard and fast. There wasn’t an ounce of gentleness and Sam loved it. They didn’t care about him or how he felt or who he was; he was just a hole to them. A hole to fill and stuff, to release their aggression into.  
  
Rich held his hips harshly, groaning as he forces his cock deeper. His grip is rough and Sam bits his lip to avoid hissing out loud. His body was getting rocked from the force of the two men.  
  
It’s not long before they both come into Sam. Their movements don’t stop until every drop is emptied into him. Once it was the sound of skin on skin, now the only sound in the room was their breathing and panting.  
  
They pull out and Sam is flopped down on the bed. He watches them get their things and dress quickly. They throw a few bills on the bed and one says, “Thanks, slut.”

  
  


Sam’s exhausted and sore. He’d sleep if he could except he can’t. So he lays there for a few minutes before getting up to pick up the cash and take a shower.

–

Sam might have a limited arsenal of emotions, but the men, he let touch him and fuck him, don’t. Their eyes reflect, mouths say, bodies imply so much.

  
  


Arousal. Excitement. Greed. Obsession. Surprise. Anticipation. Bliss.

  
  


He imagines what they feel rubbing off onto him, in him. Helping fill and fix what is going on with his same (but not the same) existence.  
  
–  
  
  
It’s another typical night.  
  
  
This time Sam’s on his stomach, getting mounted and fucked like a dog. He doesn’t remember the guy’s name and the guy is skinnier than what Sam usually goes for, but he’s strong and powerful with a long thick cock, and that’s all that matters, really. He has Sam’s face pushed into the pillow as he keeps snapping his hips down. If there wasn’t something wrong with Sam, then maybe he’d be afraid. Afraid of suffocating, of dying right here in his shitty motel room with a cock up his ass. But he’s not. All he can think is how close he is to orgasming. Sam’s dick is trapped between himself and the sheets, and the friction has gotten him painfully hard.  
  
The guy’s calling him names. ( _Good bitch, nasty whore, cock-slut.)_ He obviously fancies dirty talk. Most of them do. Getting off on degrading him as they pound away. Sam could care less. He does care for the cock that brushes against his prostate dead-on, again and again. Before he knows it, he’s seeing stars and releasing himself into the sheets.  
  
The guy curses and pulls out to come down Sam’s ass crack. He spreads the come with his cock until it’s soften.  
  
Sam lays there, waiting to hear the sound of clothes shuffling around and the door closing. Instead he hears a knock on the door and more than one man entering the room.  
  
“Hey, I called some friends-”  
  
“Yeah, sure.” Sam rolls over and sits up. It’s not the first time an impromptu gangbang has occurred. When news of a slut who can take anything gets around, horny men flock. Sam rolls his shoulders and looks around. He zeroes in his eyes on the biggest guy in the room, a man with longish blond hair. His muscles are bulging through his white shirt and blue jeans.  
  
“You, first.” The blond smirks, obviously delighted at having been specifically chosen. Quickly he rids himself of his clothes and gets on the bed, spitting into his hand and immediately pumping his cock. Sam crawls over and brings a leg over so he’s straddling him. In a flash, he’s sinking down on the thick cock. The man holds his hips and forces him to quickly bottom out completely. From there, Sam rides him easily. The blond rubs calloused hands over Sam’s chest and thighs, slips a finger between his lips.  
  
Sam sucks lewdly as he grinds his hips down.

  
  


"Shit, that's hot." The blond curses.  
  
At some point, Sam's upper body is pushed down and the blond wraps his arms around him as they fall down on the bed together. Someone behind him spits directly at Sam’s hole and then eases his cock in, too. Sam moans out a “Fuck yeah.” The guy chuckles and slaps Sam on the ass. Hard.  
  
Sam gets split, raw and nasty, by the two cocks. His ass and legs ache, but he stays in position. The guy behind him comes first and is immediately replaced by another. Sam is stretched wide and filled up with hot come until everyone’s gotten off. Praises are thrown his way.

  
  


Happiness. Satisfied. Sated. They leave in a good mood.  
  
And then he’s alone once more.  
  
  


–

The hunt went well. What meant to be a solo mission to take down a den of vamps, ended up being a collaboration between him and local hunters. To celebrate such a success, Sam offered them a treat. There was hesitation and shyness and confusion, but once Sam showed that he was serious and cock-hungry, they were on board.

  
  


Sam’s knees are bruised from being on the forest floor and his back is killing him. He’s been in this same position for what feels like hours. His clothes are ripped and shoes are dirty, but he doesn’t mind too much. The cock in his mouth is heavy on his tongue and tastes absolutely amazing. Sam continues to bob his head as hands card through his long, now sweaty and possibly tainted by come, hair and the man groans above him. Then his head is being held down as the man thrusts deep in and comes down his throat. He releases his hold on Sam once his cock is soft.

  
  


Through damp eyes, Sam looks around and asks, “Who’s next?”

  
  


A young red-head steps forward with a shy smile. He drops his pants and Sam immediately gets to work.

  
  


–

  
  


Sam tries not to think too deeply about the aftermath of pleasure seeking. The aching hole of being left alone fades at some point. The pain of his muscles and hole take longer to fade.

  
  


It’s whatever.  
  
  


He tries to focus in the moment. If a cock isn’t up his ass, then he focuses on finding and solving new cases. Getting work done. Moving on.  
  
The ache inside him doesn’t just show up in the aftermath of raunchy sex; it flares up when he’s showering, walking, breathing. It’s ever-present. It’s annoying as fuck, but Sam does his best to ignore it. To keep his thoughts elsewhere.  
  
–  
  
After dancing a few songs with a tanned man with gelled brown hair, Sam finds himself in the men’s bathroom with his pants down. They didn’t even bother going into a stall, too horny and desperate to care if someone walks in on them. The man’s got Sam bent over a sink, fist in Sam’s long locks. Sam shudders as the long spit-covered cock pushes into him.  
  
There’s no quietness or gentleness about the fucking; the guy bites into Sam’s shoulder and fucks him roughly. Burying his cock deep into Sam’s ass, pulling out halfway, and fucking in deep once more. Again and again. Sam’s grip on the sink is tight, but slippery. He’s sweating all over. The man’s loud in Sam’s ear, grunting and praising. Calling him pretty and telling him he’s got the sweetest little hole.  
  
Sam’s nearly about to blow his load when the bathroom door swings open. He looks over with half-lidded eyes. His name is called out. Sam blinks and re-focuses his eyes. It takes a moment for the memories to flow back to him about who this is, specifically who he is to Sam.  
  
“Dean?” Dean’s his brother. Sam has an older brother with dirty blond hair and rugged attitude. Dean stares at him with a multitude of emotions. Emotions Sam himself can’t experience. Not anymore.  
  
His sex partner is still wrecking Sam’s ass, not caring that they have an audience now. He is angling real good, fucking Sam's sweet spot dead-on. And then they’re both coming hard. Sam moaning unabashedly, maybe even louder than usual just because he knows Dean's there. That his own brother saw him get fucked in a public bathroom like a loose whore. The guy pulls out and come leaks out of Sam.  
  
The guy gives his ass a final pat and he says something to Dean like "Your turn, buddy." And then he's gone.  
  
Sam pulls his pants up and fixes himself halfway decent. He glares in the mirror to see fresh bite marks and hickies on his skin. Dean still hasn't made a move or said a word. Sam looks over at him. He doesn’t bother smiling because he knows it won’t reach his eyes, so he settles on a smirk.  
  
"Hey brother, long time no see."


End file.
